


A Magical Connection

by angrysav13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 21st Century, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Asexual Character, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Genderless Character, Humor, Mischief, Original Character(s), Other, Sassy wizards, multiple genders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrysav13/pseuds/angrysav13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unlikely friendship made out of unbelievable odds is tested through the dangerous years at Hogwarts before the war. Death eaters, over protective parents, and other very, very scary things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This will not be and issue.

"It seems as if Ms. Savannah and Ms. Rachel are the odd numbers in this group. You two will have to be seat partners for the duration of the year. I trust that this will not be an issue," Professor McGonagall threw the Slytherin girl, Savannah, a very pointed look, but it was actually the Ravenclaw that spoke up.

"I won't have a problem with this, but she purposely knocked me off my broom on more than one occasion last year. I don't think she's my biggest fan." Savannah cracked a wicked grin at Rachel. 

"As for the seating arrangements, I dont plan on causing any trouble. I just want to get my grades and get out. Now, about that broom thing, you've got to give me some credit here, we were always close the ground, I knew you wouldn't get too hurt." Rachel didn't speak up enough, but Savannah heard her grumble something about telling that to her bruises.

"What happens on the quidditch feild should stay just there. Now take your seat, I intend to start class now." McGonagall turned and swept back up to the front of the room. The two girls had no choice but to sit next to each other if they wanted to stay off the Griffyndor teacher's bad side.

As third years, no one really paid a whole lot of attention to all the rules. The students had already heard the same speech the year before and the year before that, so they didn't really care to hear it again. With nothing to focus on, the tension at Rachel and Savannah's table was thick, and both girls knew they were in for an awkward year.

The time tricked by, but finally McGonagall's introduction to the third year of her class came to a close and she went back to her desk and started scratching away at a piece of parchment. Savannah glanced at Rachel from the corner of her eye, just in time to see the other girl's head snap away and back to a random page in her text book that she obviously wasn't actually paying attention to. The Slytherin rolled her eyes, returning her attention to a doodle of a female on the side of the bit of parchment she had planned to take notes on, but had decided against it when she realized McGonagall wasn't saying anything too important anyways.

There was only about five minutes left of class, so Savannah decided to strike up a conversation. If it went poorly, she could just get up and walk away and then never talk to her again. If it went well, then the rest of the year might not be so terrible. Savannah hated transfiguration with a passion, but that was mostly because she was terrible at it. Having a partner, that didn't absolutely hate her, might even come in handy.

Just as the Slytherin opened her mouth, Rachel cut her off.

"Listen, I don't care about House rivalries or anything like that, but if you think I will just pretend you didn't purposefully knock me off my broom on numerous occasions then you are seriously mistaken." She didn't even look up from whatever she was writing. Savannah let loose a grin that might have looked a little sinister.

"Look now, I just get a little competitive on the field. I fully expect you to come right back at me, in fact, I encourage it." Rachel looked up and raised an eyebrow, as if concidering.

"Noted."

"So whatcha writting?" Rachel continued to scratch away with her quill, it seemed like she was barely giving their conversation any mind.

"It was going to be the next part of my original story, but all that will come out of this damn ink is fanfiction. Which, I guess, a witch like you wouldn't know what that is." Those words were exactly what won Savannah over. Her intrest peaked, and suddenly this Ravenclaw girl, that she had never seen speak before, didn't seem that bad.

"I actually know exactly what that is. What fandom is it for?" Rachel's writing stopped and her eyes got wide.

"You know what a fandom is." Once again the Ravenclaw looked up and directly at Savannah. Her eyes were the only expressive part of her face. Pleasant surprise shone from them.

"I occasionally do very muggle things. For example, watch TV, read books, and use the Internet. My brother actually sends me anime through the mail every once in a while." Savannah knew she had Rachel's full attention now.

"Tell me you know what Supernatural is." The Slytherin let loose a real smile, she hadn't met anyone at this school who knew that word was anything more than a synonym for paranormal. 

"Oh God yes." It was then when the clock met the hour and the students were released for their next class. The two girls began to gather their things and leave the room.

"Maybe, if you don't turn out to be a total asshole, I'll let you read what I'm writing." 

"Oh, that's too bad then, cause I am an ass, but I'll try to be less of one if it makes this year any easier. See you around Ravenclaw." Savannah flashed a grin and raised her hand in a short wave. Rachel nodded in acknowledgment.

"Yeah, okay, Slytherin," and the two went their separate ways.


	2. As if herbology wasn't bad enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel couldn't help but to chuckle a little at the thought of Savannah getting sucked into some plant.

Rachel always thought that the first day of hogwarts dragged on a bit. Standing in the back corner of the herbology greenhouse, the Ravenclaw wasn't paying a whole lot of attention yet, seeing that the class hadn't started. Their mind was off to the papers they had been working on all day.

Rachel was pulled from their fantasy world of fanfiction, when a flash of green, that wasn't a part of a plant, crossed their vision. Slytherins.

Rachel's eyes were darting across the room, no sign of her, yet, at least. When the class had about three minutes to start, Rachel saw her. 

Savannah strolled into the greenhouse with a Slytherin boy on either side of her. She only looked mildly interested in the conversation, but Rachel hoped that would be enough to keep her attention. Savannah acknowledging them was bound to bring some unwanted attention from the rest of her house.

Of course, Rachel would have no such luck, and it was only matter of seconds before they caught the Slytherin girl's gaze. Savannah's face split into an amused grin. She tossed a remark to her fellow Slytherins before making her way towards Rachel. That was not what they expected, they thought the other girl would just make a comment their way and then leave them be, but this was much worse. Just what the hell did the Slytherin want from them anyways?

"Hey Ravenclaw, I see you just couldn't get enough of me." Savannah had stopped her self right next to Rachel and leaned up against the table behind them. The girl reeked of ego and it almost made Rachel want to grimace. Some of the other Slytherins were watching in mild intrest, probably expecting this conversation to turn for the worse, that assumption being based on what little Rachel had seen of Savannah the two years before. Mostly they had spotted the other in the hallways and in the great hall, hanging behind that agitating, over compensating Malfoy kid in the year above them. If Savannah was anything like the guy she seemed to spend half of her time with, Rachel didn't want to become the next victim of their thoughtless insults. The antisocial would be much happier if they just left them alone.

"I don't really have much of a choice when it comes to what classes I'm put in." Rachel crossed thei arms and kept a face of cool unamusement.

"No I don't suppose you do. Get any work done on that story?" Her Slytherin buddies must have caught on to Savannah's lack of animosity and figured the conversation would be a dull one, because they all turned and went back to their own groups.

"A little, yes." Savannah's constantly present grin was still stuck on her face.

"You haven't run out of steam yet? I can barely ever finish the fics I start. I either end up hating them or get distracted and forget they exist." Ah the common struggle of any writer. Rachel found themself wondering what Savannah wrote about in her free time.

"Not yet, but I'll get there." Talking about their work was kind of nice, writing was Rachel's favorite thing to do, and the Slytherin seemed as if she really was intrested in it. No one else in Hogwarts even knew what any of Rachel's hobbies were, as far as they knew at least. Some of the Ravenclaws in their dorm room occasionally tried to look into what they were doing, but seeing as none of them read the same books or watched the same shows, they couldn't really understand it. 

"Are you gonna tell me what it's about, or should I just assume it's straight up smut? I think you could be the type. You're all innocent and quiet on the outside, but whatever is going on in that over active head of yours, oh Lord, I probably don't even want to know." Rachel was starting to notice how Savannah seemed to be good at carrying on conversations by herself. 

"You'll see when I let you read it, or rather if I let you read it." Savannah pulled a fake pout, and Professor Sprout chose that moment to begin the class.

"Welcome back students, this year we have a few new and more dangerous plants to handle, so we ought to start off the year with a bit on safety." Rachel redirected their attention and listened intently as Sprout pointed at different plants and explained which ones shouldn't be touched and all sorts of other precautions. Herbology was always Rachel's worst subject, they just didn't have any kind of green thumb whatsoever. To say they were focused was a bit of an understatement, the Ravenclaw didn't intend to loose any of their fingers anytime soon.

"Ms. Kerr, would you mind telling me what this plant is? It's name and what it's known for." Rachel glanced to the side and noticed how obvious it was that Savannah had zoned out. Professor Sprout must have noticed to. Savannah looked slightly startled, but just as quickly as Rachel noticed that, her expression settled. 

"Yes ma'am, that plant right there is the carnivorous Saudi Arabian Ankle Biter. It's known for taking chunks out of unsuspecting wizards ankles, hence the name." Sprout gave a quick glare, obviously hoping that Savannah would have gotten it wrong so she could lecture her on paying attention.

"Yes, well, you're quite lucky you've got good marks here. Please still try to pay attention, I'd rather you not find out the hard way that you don't know everything by getting some part of yourself bit off." Rachel couldn't help but to chuckle a little at the thought of Savannah getting sucked into some plant.

"Yes ma'am." As soon as Sprout went back to addressing the class, Savannah's eyes narrowed a little. Only a second before she had been all Southern Charm and smiles, but now she just looked agitated. Rachel let themelf wonder for a moment about how Savannah got to Hogwarts if she was so obviously raised in the American South. The question left their mind and they quickly began to once again commit the head Hufflepuff's warnings to memory, lest they be the one that got sucked into some plant instead.

Come the end of class, lunch was starting to sound like heaven. Rachel's brain had definitely short circuited and the only way to get it together again was to get away from the headache inducing scent of soil, flowers, and fertilizer.

"So Ravenclaw, what do you say to walking me to lunch?" The question caught Rachel off guard. The flurry of questions their brain supplied only made the headache worsen. Why would Savannah want to walk to lunch with them? Would she make Rachel actually hold a conversation? The question that invaded their thoughts on a day to day basis popped up; could they get out of it?

When Rachel racked their brain for a sufficient excuse, the Ravenclaw came up empty, so they resigned themself to the awkward walk ahead.

"Okay, I guess." Rachel shrugged. There was that egotistical grin again. Did the Slytherin ever stop?

"Then off we go madam." Savannah held her elbow out, as if expecting Rachel to take it. Boy was she in for a rude awakening.

"I'm not touching you." Rachel replied blandly. The Slytherin retracted her arm, but didn't look offended in the least.

"I figured you wouldn't, you look like the type of gal to run from hugs." Savannah made it to the door, and held it open for a trio of Ravenclaws to pass.

"Well you wouldn't be wrong." Rachel mumbled. They really did despise being touched, and often went out of their way to avoid it. The two followed the stream of students out of the door and started their trek across the grounds.

"I honestly dont like it either. Especially crowds with people bumping into you on accident. Gross, no thank you. Makes me skittish." Savannah continued to talk, only requiring Rachel to chime in occasionally with a short response.

Eventually the Ravenclaw and Slytherin duo found their way to the hallway that would lead them to their lunch. That was when Rachel noticed Savannah's eyes darting around, obviously looking for someone.

"Searching for Malfoy?" Rachel surely wouldn't be surprised. They never payed that much attention, but they were pretty sure Savannah ate every meal with the malicious blonde. 

"Yes ma'am, you guessed it," but Malfoy found them first, he came up from behind and caught their attention.

"Mingling with the Ravenclaws, are we Kerr? I never thought you'd stoop to that." They turned around and Rachel caught Savannah's eye roll. The girl smiled anyways, and Rachel internally freaked out when they started to think about all the things Malfoy could say to or about them. Once again, Rachel found themself with more attention than they could ever want when students from all houses stopped to take a look at what was going on.

"She's not that bad, actually. I think I like this one." Malfoy looked them up and down, openly judging. His scrutinizing gaze made them intensely uncomfortable, but Rachel kept a blank face.

"If you say so," and with that, it was over. The confrontation was brief and uneventful, yet it still made Rachel's skin crawl. They'd been regarded by their peers far more in one day then the past handful of months, and could feel the serenity of their lone spot in the Great Hall calling. The sooner they got away from all this social interaction, the sooner they could just eat their lunch and continue writing.

"Well Ms. Blake, I believe this is where we head off to our respective tables. Don't forget the day's not over, maybe we'll have another class together." It honestly sounded like she actually hoped they'd share more class time. What did she want from Rachel? All this over a common intrest in fanfiction? The Ravenclaw didn't quite understand the girl's motives, so they just nodded and headed over to their table.

Low and behold, the houses of snakes and ravens did share one more class, the last class of the day and the one they hated most: potions. Rachel couldn't determine if they liked the idea of ending the day with Savannah, but they figured the answer would be apparent by the end of the week. Perhaps it was a blessing that Snape's seating chart had Savannah on opposite side of the room. When Savannah noticed them this time, all they got was a nod in acknowledgment. 

The class ended painlessly, Snape's dismissal marked the end of their first day and Rachel was free to do as they pleased until dinner. As they almost always did in the years before, Rachel intended to make haste with their exit and speed off to the dormitory, but before that could happe, Savannah called their attention for what would be the last time that day.

"I look forward to seeing you tomorrow Rachel. I think our school year will prove to be very," she paused and her smile grew wider, "intriguing." Rachel needed time to reflect, so as soon as Savannah began to make her way to Snape's desk, the Ravenclaw rushed to the safe haven of their blue canopied bed.


End file.
